The Neglected Power
by kenzo223
Summary: Naruto has been neglected by his family for his little sister Narumi, delve into what happens in Naruto's life and what he goes through. Go into this cold and dark world of Naruto as he is daily beaten by villagers, ignored by his family, secretly trains, and ponders if he should leave or not, or if he should just end it all and kill himself. Enter darkness. Naruto x ?
1. Prologue - How It All Happened

The Neglected Power

Prologue: How It All Happened

We all know the story of how the masked man claiming to be Madara infiltrated the village and released the Kyuubi due to the seal weakening because of childbirth, but what you don't know is that things went differently this time around. Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to two children that day. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and 5 minutes later, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Hiruzen did the sealing this time after knocking Minato out from behind and the results split the Kyuubi in lots of ways. Kushina had the Yin Kyuubi sealed into her so that she could survive, Narumi had Yang Kyuubi sealed into her, and Naruto had the Kyuubi's soul. After waking up, Minato was informed by Kushina of the events that transpired and told the villagers that Narumi was the village hero by saving them because she kept the Kyuubi away because it's sealed in her. Minato then explained the sealing. The villagers cheered loudly at this, but what Minato and Kushina didn't notice was that the villagers also thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi's incarnate thanks to the soul being sealed into him. Things have been pretty screwed up for Naruto as time passed on. First was the council meeting that happened after Minato announced Narumi the village hero. The elders shared the villagers belief of Naruto being the Kyuubi incarnate. All except Danzo of course who was scheming of trying to get Naruto into ROOT and being used as a weapon. The elders wanted to kill Naruto, turn him into a weapon, or keep him from becoming a Shinobi so that the 'demon' doesn't get too powerful. Of course Minato as a father denied all of these wrongful requests and threatened them if they ever tried anything. He thought he had everything under control. If only he knew. If things weren't bad enough for Naruto seeing as this was happening after he was JUST BORN, Jiraiya told Minato and Kushina the prophecy and they agreed that it was Narumi. They already agreed to focus on Narumi's training so that she could control the Kyuubi's chakra, but now that Jiraiya told them of the prophecy they would completely focus on her. Narumi was treated like royalty since birth. Huge parties were thrown for Narumi celebrating her birth and soon the whole of the Elemental Nations knew about Narumi's birth. Not as much knew of Naruto's.


	2. Chapter 1 - Naruto's Hell!

The Neglected Power

Chapter 1: Naruto's Hell!

Authors Note: So ummm. Hi my name is Kenzo Taishu and this is my second story. Don't mind my first story. That one was my first and it wasn't all that good. So I like Naruto neglect fics and since I've read every single one on Fanfiction I thought I should make my own. I'm writing until school starts next week and if 1. This gets popular or 2. I like the story a lot, I'll be continuing this! I'm all caught up in the Naruto manga and anime. I have every Storm game except Storm 1 and I've been watching Naruto since I was 3 and my 14th birthday was just yesterday. I'm a long time fan. So now that I'm bored stalling, here we go!...

7 years after birth we can find Naruto looking out of his window sadly. He was in a bad mood ever since he noticed his parents training Narumi. Everytime he would ask he either got "Another time" or "We have to train Narumi to control the Kyuubi's chakra". He never knew what another time was because they never tried to train him. He decided he should do something today besides sitting around so he walked out of the Namikaze Estate into the busy streets of Konohagakure. He saw people walking down the streets, kids playing and running, businesses running, things you'll normally see. As he was walking he noticed glares pointed by him from the villagers and ninja. He was used to this treatment. As far as he could remember people hated him for some reason and called him a demon. He continued walking until he realized a group of villagers and ninja were following him going faster and faster his way.

"Shit! I should've never went out into this hellhole!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could down the street running into people, and knocking down boxes and crates until he ran into a alley. Of course it was dead end and he seen the mob of villagers gaining on him.

"Not today! I will live!"

Naruto grab on to the building on his right and started climbing until he felt a sharp pain on his back and fell. As he fell on his back he felt the object that hit him go deeper into his back. That object was a kunai thrown by a ninja.

"You will die today demon! You killed my wife and my brother, now here I am with the golden opportunity to avenge them! Any last words demon?!"

The ninja yelled it so loud in front of the boy that saliva from his mouth found its way to his face.

"Why?! Why do you crazy villagers hate me?! As far as I can remember every time I walked into these streets you glare at me! You always beat me to the point where it's a miracle that I survived?! What have I ever done! I never killed anyone!"

The ninja glared at Naruto.

"You bastard! Don't play innocent to me demon! You may have took over the Hokage's sons body, but we know your still in their. The ninja punt kicked Naruto in the face. Then started pounding on his face with his fists until Naruto's face was bleeding. The ninja got his friends to help out.

"Keita! You know some Fire Jutsu right?" Keita smirked.

"I'm about to burn this demon to ashes!"

(I don't know the names of the Japanese Jutsu except for the elements)

The ninja did a few handsigns before yelling...

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Naruto tried to scream in pain but couldn't because of how much pain he was in. His body was overwhelmed. The ninjas other friend, Goyu stepped up. He urinated on Naruto's body after Naruto slipped unconscious. Laughing he began to speak.

"He's dead. Now I'll take his burnt corpse to the lake outside the forest"

The guy dragged Naruto's "dead body" to the forest.

"3...2...1!"

With that be threw Naruto into the lake.

2 Hours Later

Naruto found himself awake inside of a sewer.

"Awww come on! Really they freakin' put inside of a sewer?!"

Naruto seen orange-red smoke coming from further down the sewer. Naruto decided to follow the source of the smoke until he saw a huge gate. Inside he seen the Kyuubi.

"So my jailor finally graces me with his presence"

Naruto looked up to meet the face of the Kyuubi.

"YOU! Y-YOUR... THE KYUUBI!"

"No, I'm your imagination"

"Whew thank Kami"

"I'M THE KYUUBI BAKA!" The fox yelled after seeing the stupidity of its jailor.

"B-But I t-thought that you are in Kaa-san and Imoto-chan."

"No, that's only my chakra that's in them gaki"

"So are you going to eat me or something?"

"No, not even if I wanted. There's some things that need to be discussed between us if you really want to know why your ignored and hated by your village and family."

"SHUT UP! THEY DON'T HATE ME!"

"Of course because they love you so much that they unintentionally lock you out of the house at night because they don't pay attention to you thanks to being so busy pampering Narumi-sama... They love you so much they they neglected you and never bought you anything for your birthdays and even forgot it was your birthday too. Every time you got beat they wouldn't believe you and say that you for hurt playing because they care about you so much..." The Kyuubi said sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. This was all true. He hated his life, he hated Konoha, he hated the villagers. But despite everything that happened he still loved his family. Naruto thought for a minute before speaking again.

"Your right, so what do you wish to speak want Kyuubi?" Naruto said interested in what the fox demon wanted to tell him.

"As I said before I'll tell you why your hated because I've been sealed into since your birth, I was sealed into your mother before that so I know your whole life and what led up to it." And for another 3 hours, Kyuubi told Naruto what happened from the day he was born until now and answered some of his questions.

"Now gaki, I know you have a lot of questions but you should wake up, someone outside saved you from drowning and the hours before that my chakra kept you alive." Naruto was soon pulled out of his mindscape to see one Anbu.

"Who are you?"

The Anbu stared for a few seconds before pulling his mask off.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, Namikaze-sama."


	3. Chapter 2 - Dirty Secrets

The Neglected Power

Chapter 2: Dirty Secrets

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Itachi Uchiha? Your the one I seen Kakashi-san train with." Naruto said looking up at his savior.

"Yes Namikaze-sama, me and Kakashi were once apart of the same Anbu squad. But nevermind that. Tell me, what happened and why you were drowning and why are you this far in the forest?" A curious Itachi asked after having to get his clothes wet.

"Itachi-san, I was beaten by a mob and they must've taken me here to drown me."

"WHAT?!" Itachi was shocked and angry hearing this.

"Namikaze-sama we must inform Hokage-sama and Kushina-san about this!"

"Wait! No!" Naruto said trying to avoid telling his parents. Besides, they won't believe them anyway and even if they did they might not care. After Kyuubi told Naruto about his birth, Naruto changed and gave up trying to receive training and his parents attention. Itachi on the other hand was confused at why Naruto didn't want to tell his parents about getting beat my the villagers.

"Namikaze-sama, why not!? Hokage-sama can arrest them!" Naruto than began to explain his tough life. He told Itachi everything including how he's looked down on because of his sister. How he'll always be in her shadow. Itachi wadd currently glaring at Naruto. He wasn't mad at him, he was mad at Naruto's parents and his respect for them dwindled. Itachi's KI (Killer Intent) must've been high because Naruto started to sweat and was scared to move.

"Itachi-san, did I do anything wrong?" Naruto asked in fear. Itachi seeing this took a few deep breaths then replied.

"No Namikaze-sama, your parents have. Me and you are alike though when it comes to family issues. I'm expected by everyone in the clan to be perfect so I can lead it after Tou-san. I have to do this and that all the time. Always on the spot, and always pressured. That's why I want to teach you. I want to train you to be a ninja until you start the academy." Naruto's demeanor lightened up after hearing this and he jumped up in excitement.

"Really Itachi-san, that's great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto was now jumping and hugging Itachi which caught him by surprise.

"But you have to promise to never give up and keep training. Don't be lazy like some people." In the village Shikaku Nara sneezed.

"Someones talking about me. How troublesome."

Naruto knew being a ninja was going to be challenging. He was prepared. He was gonna go out there and make a name for himself. After thinking a bit, he replied.

"And you have to promise to just call me Naruto and let me call you Itachi-nii. I think honorifics are annoying."

"Ok I agree to that but why call me Itachi-nii?"

"Because I see you as a brother figure now. Your one of the first people to accept me and I don't take that lightly. I want to become a ninja to step out of my sisters shadow! I want to be Naruto! Not Namikaze-sama! I want to be a strong ninja and not be overlooked by Imoto-chan! And definitely not be judged because of my family name! Just because your born in a family of warriors doesn't make your a warrior, you have to work to become strong!" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air. Itachi looked at Naruto with newfound respect. It's surprising to see someone this young with such a mature and strong goal so early on. Only 7 years old.

"Naruto, from now on your my Otouto. Now I have a few rules you'll need to follow.

1. My training lessons are to be completely secret. Your parents don't want to train you so I'm going against Hokage-sama by doing this. I don't want any of my clan finding this out either because I'll be in big trouble for training you and not Sasuke.

2. You are expected right here in this forest at 5:00 AM every morning. I chose this place because it's hidden from everyone. It's far from the village but not too far. There's water here, animals to hunt, trees, and a clearing to spar in.

3. Your required to wear these weights. That's all. " Itachi said while holding a piece of paper with a seal on it. Once you stick it to your body it makes it heavy. It's fighting against your body movement basically making your body stronger because of the strain exercising it.

"Yes sir Itachi-nii!" Naruto exclaimed while saluting. He sported a huge cheesy smile.

"Otouto we start tomorrow. Everyday except for Sundays or if I have a mission. But if I do have a mission I want you to do your exercises without me." Naruto nodded. Itachi told Naruto to leave for the day and Naruto did. He got home after walking in the streets, meeting glares from the villagers. Naruto walked inside of his house to see Narumi in front of him.

"Oniisan, where were you all day and why are your clothes ripped and wet?!" Narumi asked very loudly after seeing Naruto's clothes. Naruto stared at Narumi for a minute and walked away to his room.

"Geez! What's his problem?!" 'Why doesn't Oniisan ever talk to me or Tou-san and Kaa-san? I barely notice him but he's always gone most of the time.'

In his room Naruto changed his clothes and wore nothing but boxers as he went to sleep so that he could wake up at 5:00 AM. Speaking about that he had an idea! Naruto went into his mindscape.

"Kyuubi. Can you wake me up at 5:00 AM just in case? I don't want a bad first impression during training tomorrow just because I overslept." The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do. There is some stuff I need to tell you though before tomorrow." Naruto nodded. After the Kyuubi told Naruto about the man claiming to be Madara and his birth, Naruto trusted Kyuubi and deemed anything that it thought was important, was important.

"Naruto. I will help in your training. You can train in here while your body is sleeping because this is your mind. You won't get stronger physically but mentally. I can teach you the handsigns and how to focus chakra. I can also teach you some jutsu after we find out what your chakra elements are." Naruto nodded his head. He had came from a really bad day into a good one. He was student to an Anbu captain and the great Kyuubi. What else is gonna happen today? Nothing else surprising can happen today besides those. Nothing even close. Yup h-

"One more thing Naruto, I'm a female."

Naruto's mouth opened as the Kyuubi started transforming into a woman. The woman had long straight red hair reaching to her hips, a black vest with red fur trimming outside of it, Anbu pants and sandals, with a beautiful feminine face, and double F cup breasts. On each of her hips was 2 swords with a black hilt. She had a fox tattoo on her right arm and on her right should was Kyuubi in kanji. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor while he had a huge blush. It was like this for 5 minutes.

"Are you done staring at me kit? Hello? You there?" The Kyuubi said while she started waving her hand.

"I know just the thing to bring you back to reality" She grinned evilly. She looked at her right leg, slowly brought it back while infusing some chakra in it, and... KICKED NARUTO IN THE BALLS AS HARD AS SHE POSSIBLY COULD! Naruto screamed as he went flying in the air.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He landed on his ass while the Kyuubi was laughing.

"Hahaha! Anyway kit, you could just call me Kyuu-chan. Now since I'm helping you out in training, I would like it if you changed this place from a sewer."

"Ummm, how?

"Use your imagination"

Naruto's imagination came to life as a huge forest appeared with chirping birds, a bright sun, and a mansion with a foxhound logo (Metal Gear Solid) on a sign that said Kyuubi Mansion. There was also a huge lake behind the mansion. The Kyuubi was more than happy as she grabbed Naruto and hugged him as hard as she could. That may have been a bad idea.

"I-I c-can't breathe!" Naruto mumbled while he was suffocating due to his face being in between the Kyuubi's breasts. His nose and mouth were covered. Kyuubi realized this and moved back.

"Sorry about that." She apologized while scratching that back of her head.

"I was just really surprised kit. Oh yeah. One more thing. Time to release the seal Danzo put on you when no one was near." Kyuubi did a few handsigns. After the seal was released, Naruto's mind changed. A lot. As of this day forward, the loudmouth, positive, and prankster Naruto is dead. Danzo put a suppression seal on Naruto to suppress his brain so that when he fails the academy, he can convince Minato to let Naruto join ROOT. Naruto could think now. His mind opened up. While this was happening, Kyuubi sent images to Naruto's mind of him being born, growing up, getting beat, and finally, today. Then he passed out.

Naruto woke up at 4:25 AM. He was gonna ask why Kyuubi woke him up this early but then he thought and realized that Itachi wanted him at the forest by 5:00 AM, not wake up at that time. See he was a lot smarter now. He freshened up, then started heading towards the training grounds. Not before being pulled into his mindscape.

"Naruto, pull out ¾ of this seal so that we can open up a mental link allowing us to speak without coming here." Naruto did what he was told. The Kyuubi decided to inform him of something else now.

"You can also access some of my chakra and I could give you chakra anytime now."

Naruto then preceded to the training grounds. From then on, Naruto only came home when it was dinner, then he would sleep. He also distanced himself more from his family. Naruto started to dislike his whole family. He always ignored them because they ignored him so what's the point in trying. In time he stopped coming at dinner because they forgot to make enough for him so he had to eat leftovers. So he's been eating free at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. At least until he became Genin, then he'll have money to pay. His personality changed as well. He adopted Itachi's personality and became a quiet person and at times even said 'Hn'. He would make a perfect Uchiha.

1 Year Later. Naruto: Age 8

With the combined efforts of Itachi and Kyuubi, by the time the first day of academy came, he was already Chūnin to Low Jōnin level. So today was the first day of academy and last day of training with Itachi. He woke up at the usual 5:00 AM and used his Henge Jutsu to change into a middle aged civilian. During his years of training, he learned that his elemental affinities are Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, and Water with the sub element of Lava. He also has good chakra control after practicing since he was near infinite chakra due to Kyuubi. He just now deactivated his weights that he never took off once since he started training. He felt so fast, so light. He has 2 swords because of the Kyuubi. They were the Kyuubi's swords that she had on her hips but she materialized it by using her chakra. This was the day everything changed for Naruto. He went to the training grounds to see Itachi. He looked so serious too.

"Good your here. Now I have something important to tell you. Also know that this is a S-class secret. The Uchiha clan are planning a coup to take over the village. I've been ordered to eliminate them by next week and become a missing-nin. After that I plan to spy on this group called the Akatsuki 'Red Dawn'. Hokage-sama has also found out that we've been together but he doesn't know that I've been training you. To keep that secret this will be the last time we will see each other. Now, here are some A-rank and S-rank Fire and Water jutsu. You'll need them in due time. I don't have much time. Naruto listen. I love you. Your my little brother in all but blood. You just started training as a ninja and when you become one things will be tough. You'll have to kill, torture, and many other things. But I want you to know that it's for the greater good of your village. Konohagakure. By brother.." And with that Itachi Uchiha disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't deal with so much change happening at once so he just shunshin'd to his room and slept until the academy opened for his first day.

'The life of a ninja is a tough one but I can't show my emotions or let it control me. What's happening is happening and I can't change it so what's the point of getting frustrated about it? Damn it! Itachi was not only my brother but my best friend! No one else in this damn village gives a shit about me! Calm down. Calm down. He's gone and it's over. There's nothing I can do. Itachi, wherever you go, I wish you lots of luck.' With that Naruto for ready for his first day at the Ninja Academy!

2 YEARS LATER!

Naruto's 10th birthday is in a few days and things are gonna happen that'll forever shake the elemental nations.

Authors note: Thanks for the reading. I'm still kinda new so I don't know much. The next chapter will start at the timeskip.

Hint: If you read Naruto neglect fics before when it's Naruto's 10th birthday then you might know what's gonna happen. I might some of my RP OCs to this story. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 3 - Naruto's Decision

The Neglected Power

Chapter 3 - Naruto's Decision

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

'Itachi'...

Naruto entered the academy. 2 years have passed since that day. Naruto and his classmates are 10 now. The Uchiha clan has been massacred and Sasuke is the only survivor. Naruto matured greatly and was a quiet sad and broken man. His sensei and brother is now a rogue ninja, civilians hate him still, he's still ignored by Minato and Kushina. He's still in Narumi's shadow. The relationship between him and his family gotten worse. Naruto was never seen in the house unless he went in his room to sleep. Speaking about family, Narumi tried to talk to Naruto because she wants to have a normal brother. But her brother is more of a ghost to her. She asked Minato if they could talk to Naruto because of this and Minato agreed, then told Kushina. You can find Minato at the Hokage Tower reading the academy students grades. He thought about his talk with Narumi last night. He then wondered what Naruto's grades were. He flipped a few pages in the book and saw Naruto's file. He had a A in every subject. Minato was surprised. He had those same grades for every year he was in the academy. He was doing a LOT better than Narumi. A LOT! He was pretty sad that he barely knew his son so he decided that tommorow, since it'll be Saturday, he would talk to Naruto with Narumi and Kushina.

Next Day

Naruto woke up. He doesn't wake up as early anymore because Itachi is gone so he didn't need to. He got up, opened his door, and started walking down stairs. When he got down there to the kitchen he seen his 'family' eating breakfast. Normal. But what was different was that there was another chair at the table and another plate of food. Minato saw his son and began to speak.

"Good morning Naruto! How are you today son?" Naruto was shocked. Why would his dad talk to him? He didn't know what the hell was going on but he decided to go along for now.

"Fine" He responded giving a vague response. Minato frowned. Kushina decided to speak up.

"How is the academy going for you Sochi-kun?" Naruto was confused about why this was happening. This is what he always wanted. Acknowledgement. He should feel happy but for some reason he's not. Why? Why is he annoyed and mad?

"Easy and boring" Naruto responded. Kushina didn't know what to say. So Narumi took the next move.

"Naruto, how would you know? You always either sleep or read these long books during class." Naruto wanted to leave. He couldn't handle this situation.

"I already know what he's teaching." Naruto said. Minato and Kushina's eyes opened. Minato asked his question.

"But Naruto, how do you know? We never taught you anything."

"Yeah Naruto don't lie and say you know it just so that you can sleep in class!" Narumi snapped. Kushina also joined in.

"Naruto don't lie to us! Are you just trying to get training from us again! I should ground you!"

Naruto then glared. It was the most cold, hatred filled glare he ever gave. He went spoke to the Kyuubi.

'Kyuu-chan, put some chakra into my eyes and make my whisker marks bigger'

'SURE NARU-KUN.' Kyuubi then did as she was told. Naruto then looked Narumi.

"Dear sister, let's start with you. I am not lying and your would notice that if you look at my grades and seen that I have all A's in my report cards since I started the academy. Higher than your deadlast grades obviously." Naruto said with hate in his eyes. Naruto then looked away.

"Doesn't matter anyway though Narumi. Just leave me alone and continue being pampered by the village." Naruto started walking out the door of hours house and barely whispered.

"I'm done with this pathetic excuse of a family" But Narumi heard it. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra her senses were sharp. Kushina would've heard it if she wasn't so busy yelling at Naruto to come back. Naruto is a stamina freak and he also trained when he was bored, trained when he needed to, and if it's not that he trains with Kyuubi in his mind. It's pretty clear that he's obsessed with training. Naruto put on a henge and started walking to the clothes store. He decided he wasn't going to wear orange because it stands out too much. He walked in.

"Hello sir! How may I help you today?"

Naruto looked around the shop 'It's crazy how they treat a stranger they don't know with respect but if I came here without the henge then I would've been kicked out and beaten maybe' Naruto thought darkly.

"I am here to buy new clothes and ninja gear like armor, kunai, shuriken, a pouch for them, and a mask." The owner of the shop was more than happy to help.

"Ok I'll measure your body, when that's done you can buy your ninja tools and pick out a mask. Naruto did as he was told to do then went to the mask section of the store. He found a perfect mask. It was a orange flame-pattern mask with two holes. (Think of the mask Obito wore during the Uchiha Massacre. He had a orange flame pattern mask and long hair. Naruto has that but he was 2 holes and still has short hair.) Naruto picked that up. He went to the clothes section to get any additional clothes that was his size, he was only measured because ninja clothes has armor and other things similar. He picked out a black cloak and black boots that were developed in Kumo. They protected your feet more but they didn't slow you down much too. After 30 minutes, the shop owner was done and Naruto paid and left. He sealed all of these items into a scroll. Itachi taught him that. He proceeded to the training grounds where he and Itachi used to train at.

'Kyuu-chan, can you give me a strong power? I'm starting to hate this village more and more now. Especially the Hokage's family.'

'NARUTO YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED IN THE FIRST PLACE. I COULD GIVE YOUR BODY MORE CHAKRA SPEEDING UP YOUR BODY'S GROWTH INSIDE SO THAT YOU COULD UNLOCK THE UZUMAKI BLOODLINE.' Naruto was very surprised. He never knew about a bloodline.

'What a bloodline?! Kyuu-chan! Why haven't you ever told me before?!'

'YOU NEVER ASKED.' Naruto sweatdropped. Naruto's body started to feel stronger now. He remembered that he has Lava Release so he must already have a bloodline somehow. Maybe it was from Minato's family or something. About the Uzumaki bloodline could be anything.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra. He already has all the chakra elements and a sub element.

'OK NARU-KUN, THIS SHOULD BE IT' Naruto felt immense power coming from his body so he fell down onto the green grass. Naruto was pulled into his mindscape. He saw 2 additional people there besides the Kyuubi herself.

"W-Who are you?" The 1st person was a man and he looked to be around Naruto's age but a little older.

"Kenzo Taishu of the Taishu clan. Well used to be anyway before they were wiped out. Ironic isn't it. My whole clan wiped out by my older brother, just how it is for a certain Uchiha." Naruto was confused.

"Ano... Kenzo, how did you end up in my mindscape?" Kenzo smirked.

"I used my Kekkei Genkai. The Taishu clan has a secret Dōjutsu. I say secret because no one outside of the clan knows. Which means three people beside you. Me, my little brother Neil Taishu, and my older brother that wiped the clan out, Fero Taishu." Naruto was now really interested.

"Why are you telling such secret information of your clan then Kenzo?"

Kenzo smirked again.

"Because you just unlocked our bloodline. Your still Minato and Kushina's kid, but the Uzumaki clan had reproduced with the Taishu sometimes so who knows what might've happened." Naruto was confused now at that big word. Reproduce.

"What does reproduce mean?" Kenzo's eyes widened. 'Why me? Why do I have to explain sex to a kid? I don't know what to say! Last time I had to explain sex to someone he became a pervert. Well, I guess I'll have to do the same thing with this kid' Kenzo decided to say what he said last time with was...

"Read 'Icha Icha Paradise' by Jiraiya of the Sanin. But don't let any female catch you reading it." Naruto didn't know what was the big deal.

"Why?" Kenzo then leaned in with his eyes covering his face.

"The results, can be deadly." Silence. It was like this for a good minute until Kenzo decided to speak again.

"Have you heard of the Blood Reaper before kid?" Naruto remembered some Jōnin talking about him. They apparently got into a fight with him and were the only survivors of a 5 man squad.

"Yeah what about him?" Kenzo smirked again.

"That's me. Now I'm going to help you out but I'll need you to give me my old mask." Naruto was confused before looking at his mask in the bag.

"I just paid for this!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"But that's my favorite mask! They stole it from me! How were you even able to afford that?!" Naruto thought of an answer.

"You forget that I'm apart of Minato's family." Kenzo facepalmed. He really did forget. But what was interesting was that he didn't say that Minato was his father.

"Naruto, use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu but use all of the Kyuubi's chakra. I'll use my bloodline to strengthen it." Naruto didn't want to but it's not everyday you meet a SSS-rank criminal from the bingo book that Kage level Shinobi flee from at first sight. He did the handsigns.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" After slamming his hands onto the ground, Naruto looked at the smoke interested in to who he summoned. The smoke cleared. A woman stood where the smoke one was.

Kenzo began to speak.

"So the legend really is true about the tree, and the fruit, and the first person to have chakra. The thing is, who are you and how are you related to the Sage" The woman he spoke to had a long kimono that reached the ground, red hair that touched the ground, 2 horned protrusions sticking from her head, and white eyes. Just as Naruto thought this couldn't get why weirder the woman grew another eye on her forehead but it was Rinnegan. She looked as of she was inspecting everyone here. She looked at me and the Kyuubi. Then pointed her finger at me.

"You." That's all she said. I didn't know why she suddenly said that.

'I could point at her and say that too. Normal people don't have 2 horns and grows a third eye. Speaking about that it looked weird. Why did Kenzo and Kyuu-chan look scared when that third eye appeared?'

"Don't point at me! Who are you anyway? Why do have those horns and a third eye. Your a weirdo!" Naruto yelled. The woman just started at him. The Kyuubi started talking to him in his mind.

'YOU BAKA THAT THIRD EYE HAS THE RINNEGAN! NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT HOLDS TOMOE LIKE A SHARINGAN DOES. THE ONLY PERSON TO HAVE RINNEGAN WAS THE SAFE OF SIX PATHS, MY CREATOR. WHO IS SHE?'

Naruto was surprised. He heard legends about the Rinnegan back in the village. He even has a book on Bloodlines but they didn't know anything about Rinnegan except that it was a people eye with circles. So why was this woman's Rinnegan red with circles and tomoe like a sharingan? It's now or never.

"Do you know the Sage of Six Paths?!" Naruto asked. Kenzo gave him a scared look. I guess he was scared because the guy looked as if he pissed his pants. The woman looked at me and tilted her head to the said.

"I am his mother" Everyone in the room had shocked faces. 'Kenzo you have a lot to explain if we get out of this alive!' The woman seen everyone's faces and walked closer to Naruto. She touched him in his forehead with her pinky. When she did that Naruto's chakra exploded as an orange aura surrounds his body. Naruto was gonna ask what happened until she spoke.

"So your Ashura." Naruto had enough of this. He was gonna get answers. He didn't care if this was the Sages' mom or even Kami herself.

"Explain! I was just asked to summon you by this guy I just met! If you gonna be inside of my mindscape you owe me an explanation!" Naruto yelled. Kenzo was scared he was gonna die. Especially because of this loudmouth. He spoke to the mother of the great Sage of Six Paths like this? Kaguya did I handsign with her right hand and Naruto started to see visions of Kaguya, the Juubi, Hagoromo and Hamura, Ashura and Indra, and now him. Just like that he understood who they all were. Naruto sat down on the floor.

"Your Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Mother of the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and his brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Your every ninjas ancestor. That makes you pretty much the God of Shinobi. Your power is beyond Hagoromo's." Naruto spoke almost like a robot. Kaguya grinned. Her plan for the boy will work. She looked at all of his memories via Rinnegan. Then she scanned Kyuubi and Kenzo. She began to speak after adjusting herself to the way people spoke today.

"Your right Naruto. I scanned all of your memories. Naruto you should leave that damn village. I would never treat my son like that." She remembered Kyuubi's memories. "Aren't the Uzumaki clan the ones that do anything and everything for their family?" She asked. Naruto and Kyuubi didn't know what to do so they nodded. Kaguya then turned to Kenzo.

"Your the descendant of my husband Kazu Taishu. I scanned your memories so you can stop pretending. I know your a coldhearted killer." Kenzo then dropped his henge. He wore a mask similar to the one Naruto bought which he claims is his old one, a black kimono with the Taishu clan symbol, Shinobi sandals, and long spiky hair reaching to his back. Kaguya nodded.

"Very well, now Naruto I want you to think about it. Do you love Konohagakure? Why do you stay? If you choose to leave then summon me again but outside of this mindscape. I'll permanently be back here." Naruto thought for a minute.

'This could be my way out.' But he knew he still needed to wait until he was older if he wanted to leave. But he still needed to ponder this. Would he really leave his home. Sure it's a hellhole but it's his hellhole. His home. Leaving could be more trouble than staying.

"Kaguya-san, it requires me and Kenzo to summon you and I need to wait a few years until I can leave. Is there a way I can summon you without Kenzo?" Kaguya answered this.

"I gave you Ashura's chakra. He's your ancestor. Depending on what happens I might give you more chakra, I might not." Honestly Kaguya could say she likes the kid because he reminded her of herself when she was a kid. There was always senseless war in her land. So what did she do? She ate the forbidden fruit and received chakra. Now she's the strongest person alive. She created a new breed of humans, ninja. She caused this evolution.

"Ok then Kaguya-san"

'Kaguya-san eh? This kid needs to show respect.'

"Call me Kaguya-sama when you address me." She said. She was a princess back in her time and now she's like Kami to the ninja herself. She can't even die anymore or age for that matter. In physical appearances she's about late 20s maybe 30s. However her mind is billions of years old. Staying young forever huh. Isn't she a lucky one. Kaguya then desummoned herself. Naruto and Kenzo was pushed out of his mindscape.

"... What... The... Hell..." Naruto started.

"... Did... I... Just... See...?" Kenzo started walking away. Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Hey your not leaving! What did Kaguya-sama mean about you pretending?!"

Kenzo looked at him.

"I was going to take you in as my student but seeing as things went I'll be joining you and Kaguya. Just know that I'm not that kind person you saw earlier. I'm disconnected from this reality." He then teleported as he said that and was gone.

Naruto just thought that was stupid.

"Show off." But he did have a question. What was that bloodline he unlocked earlier? If he has Ashura's chakra now with the bloodline then how does he use it? He came here to train but after all that's happen he'll skip for today. Besides his birthday was in 2 days. He'd have to be ready to be beaten your yelled at by the villager-wait...I have all of this power. I can defend myself now. Their screams! They never showed any mercy to me and if it wasn't for Kyuu-chan I would be dead! I will kill them if they try and harm me. Simple as that. I refuse to be the village punching bag. Naruto started walking towards his house to go sleep.

Naruto walked into the house but was stopped by Minato and Kushina. He was annoyed now. He just wanted some sleep.

"What?" He lazily said. Minato spoke first.

"I'm sorry. After hearing what you said to Narumi, me and Kushina decided to train you now. You'll be able to train with Narumi just like you always wanted." They hoped that this would work.

"No." Naruto simply said. Minato and Kushina was surprised.

"Why? These are the family fighting styles. People would kill to learn these?"

Naruto then glared at Minato and Kushina.

"Minato, your pathetic attempt to make up years of neglect and village abuse by offering training is refused by me. I never grew up to parents which is why I'll never call any one here my family. All you did was either ignore me or ground me just because you didn't believe me when I said I was being beaten. But really Minato your naïve. Do you really think people would just accept I have the Kyuubi's soul in me? Besides that your and Kushina are stupid. If the Kyuubi's soul is chakra then that would OBVIOUSLY MEAN I HAVE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA! Duh!" Naruto yelled. "I can't even stand to look at your without wanting to eviscerate you! This damn family has ignored me! This is why you've permanently lost your chances. I'm going to sleep now Minato!" Naruto said sharply with pure hatred. Naruto wasn't frustrated, or angry, or mad. This was nothing but pure hate. Since Minato and Kushina was still blocking his path Naruto walked through them. He was surprised but he didn't show himself to stop until he was in his room. He heard Kushina crying and Minato blaming himself. Minato would try to make it up to his son. The Kyuubi Celebration on his birthday! Speaking about that Miheiress.d things concerning Narumi that'll happen on her birthday after tomorrow.

Naruto & Narumi's Birthday

Everyone in the village was happy except for two people. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke is just a depressed kid and Naruto woke up knowing today was his birthday. He'll probably get beat but since he's stronger you could defend himself now. It's not like how it was before he met Itachi all those years ago. He hasn't been beat in years because of the henge but Naruto was tired of using henge and the trauma from the abuse was still permanently in his mind. He woke up late for some reason. Anyway he went down to the backyard where the party was and saw Narumi opening her pluthera of gifts. Minato grabbed a microphone to announce something important.

"I want to thank you guys for coming to this party. Today is a big day for Narumi because I'm announcing her the heiress of the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan and next clan leader!" Cheers erupted but Naruto was angry! Frowning and crying. They took everything away from him and now they took away his birthright. He seen Jiraiya congratulate Narumi and hand her a scroll contact.

"Narumi here lies the Toad Summon Contract! Sign here with your blood gaki!" Jiraiya yelled happily. He was happy for Narumi. Narumi remembered what Naruto said two days ago so she decided that he should get the contact too.

"Can Naruto sign too?" She asked. Jiraiya was surprised. He forgot all about Naruto. When was the last time he seen him anyway.

"Sure you should go get him."

Narumi walked to Minato and Kushina.

"Can we all go get Naruto so he can summon the contract. I haven't seen him all day and I never went in his room before?" Kushina responded.

"Sure. We'll all go. I don't remember it either." So they started going inside of the house. Unknown to them, Naruto was on the roof. He made a note explaining to them that he ran away and why he did. He also summoned clones to blow up inside the house so that right when they get done reading his letter, the clones will blow up the whole house. The village would be so worried about that, he can flee to the other side of the village while the clones are exploding then slip away from the village while all the attention is there.

'I hope at least someone dies!'

Everything went as planned. While the family was all in his room crying all 350 of his clones that were in every room of the house, the roof, the basement, and underground exploded. Naruto already packed. He started packing as soon as Narumi became the new heiress. As soon as he went to the gates he threw senbon at Kotetsu and Izomu. When he reached the first he summoned Kaguya. Everyone survived even though Minato, Kushina, Narumi, and many villagers went to the hospital. Minato sent his Anbu to get Naruto and thought he'll be back by the end of the week but what he didn't know was that it'll be a few years before he ever sees Naruto again.

Authors Note - Tried to make my chapters longer. Hope that this was longer and had more content than the other chapters. Kenzo Taishu is my RP OC. He'll be accompanying Naruto and Kaguya. I haven't put much interaction between Naruto and his family because there wasn't that much. They ignored him. They didn't mean to but that's what happened.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fame

The Neglected Power

Chapter 4 - Fame

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Authors Note: I know it and you know it. This story's gone to hell. What the hell am I doing?! I need to slow down and start making this story more realistic and stop timeskipping. Sure the story is pretty messed up now but with a couple of good moves I can turn this story around. Now you can read my attempt to do that.

It's been a few months since Naruto left the village with Kaguya and Kenzo. Naruto thought that running away would be easy because he was a kid. He didn't think of the Anbu sent after him by Minato, nor did he think about his page in the bingo book by Iwagakure to kill him for revenge. He's had to use henge so many times.

Kaguya couldn't stay with them because of Kami, yes Kami herself. Apparently Kaguya was messing with the flow of time herself and she was supposed to be sealed so the Shinigami was outraged. He immediately took away Kaguya's soul. Not before Kaguya helped Naruto unlock his Dōjutsu though.

His Dōjutsu is called the Managan (Mana Eye). The Managan's first ability is to see and sense chakra of the surrounding. Managan can observes clearly the chakra flow of a person within sight when the eyes are opened and can sense chakra of the surrounding when the eyes are closed. Alternately open and close each eye will grant the user to observe the chakra flow within sight and sense chakra of surrounding, though the effectiveness will decrease.

The Managan's second prominent ability is to absorb chakra of the surrounding. Normally, a small amount of chakra often leak out after a technique is used. The chakra are invisible for the naked eye, but Managan can clearly see or sense it. By using the second ability, chakra of surrounding will automatically be absorbed into the user's body, either by converting them into own or keep it within the body for future use.

The Managan's third and the most powerful ability is manipulating chakra of the surrounding. It is capable of modifying the shape of the chakra and harden it in order to become deadly weapon. Besides of modifying the shape, it can control the motion of the harden chakra remotely. This ability drains the user's chakra significantly and normally this technique will only be used as last resort.

First stage of Managan consists of two dot which are linked to the center with curved lines. Second stage of Managan consists of three dot which are linked to the center with curved lines. Third stage of Managan consists of three tomoe instead of dot which are linked to the center with curved line. Advance stage of Managan is differs from user to user, though the blue color of iris remains.

Naruto started planning what he would do for now.

1. He can't go to Sunagakure because they are allies to Konohagakure and would send him back.

2. He could go to Kumo, maybe stay for a few weeks in a henge and tell the Raikage that he's a wandering-nin.

3. He's obviously not going back to Konohagakure.

4. He's not going to Iwagakure because they'll just kill him for revenge to Minato.

5. Kiri is said to be in a war. Not much else is known because of how secretive Kiri is.

BINGO!

He would go to Kumo to get missions for experience, maybe even restock on ninja tools, then head to Kiri because he could help in the war. It's so secretive that not many in the rest of the Elemental Nations know about it. This can cover his tracks. He also heard that Konoha is in bad standing with Kiri because a rebellion leader once came to Konoha asking for aid and Minato declined. This means that if the rebels win, then it'll cover his tracks even more!

There's no reason not to go to Kiri after stopping at Kumo for a few weeks! He never took any mission before but he's a capable ninja because of Itachi, he just lacks experience. He'll probably have to kill people too. Kenzo told him that he killed hundreds of people and that he doesn't care. Kenzo is very cold at times. He really wasn't lying when he said he was pretending to be nice.

Just a few months ago he was an ignored kid that was hated by everyone. Now that he left a few weeks later, all Konoha could think about was him and he was on the bingo book for capture by Konoha, killed by Iwa, and not much else cared about him. He also wore Kenzo's old mask everytime he didn't want to henge but he's use chakra in his throat to make his voice deeper. Naruto thought a lot. He's thinking right now. Just then he was pulled out if his thoughts when smoke appeared in front of him. It was Konoha Anbu.

"Namikaze-sama! You are to come back to Konohagakure under Hokage-samas orders! If you do not cooperate, we will use force!" Naruto and Kenzo grinned. It was time to show off the teamwork they've been practicing ever since they left Konoha!

"Tell me Anbu-san, how is Konoha doing without me" Naruto said with venom in his voice. "I bet they're celebrating that the demon left huh!" Naruto has been taught to use his hatred to help him in battles but not too much to blindly attack because of emotions. It was that day that Naruto decided to sever all bonds he had with anyone in Konoha. Even Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-jiji from Ichiraku. He now seen his love for them a weakness and buried it deep down.

"Namikaze-sama, come willingly or we'll take you by force. We'll also take your companion in for questioning." Naruto glared and put his mask on.

"My companion? This baka isn't just a companion, he's the Reaper. The SSS-rank. And I'm no longer Naruto, I'm the Red Fox. No one will know the Red Fox is me because I'll be wearing this mask, and you won't survive to tell anyone." Kenzo smirked.

"Well screw you too baka. At least we're on the same page here... Let's kill them!"

After Kenzo said that, the group of Anbu just stared at the two for a few minutes until...

Kenzo grabbed the hilt on his sword and suddenly appeared behind the Anbu that was talking earlier. After 3 seconds the Anbu's body was split in two and fell. Kenzo took his mask off and started to lick the blood off his sword.

"Mmmmmm delicious, I wish more blood had this taste to it. If only this was sweet! Ok. So you three Anbu are the only ones left to kill so here's what we'll do. I kill two of your and leave one of you alive so that Naruto can get his very first kill out of the way. Got it? Good!" After kenzo said that he started doing handsigns.

"Katon: Majestic Destroyer Flame!"

The fire almost burnt the whole forest. The Anbu didn't even get a chance to scream. Where they once stood was now scorch marks.

"Your turn my little Naru-chan!" Kenzo said sarcastically. Naruto glared at him and went over to the last Anbu. The Kyuubi was telling him to do something and he agreed to do it.

"Anbu if you want to live, take every piece of clothing you have off and start licking my boots. Now!" The Anbu did as he was told until he had nothing on but his boxers and his mask.

"Those too" Naruto said calmly. The Anbu did that, got on his knees and started licking Naruto's boots. Naruto started laughing.

"Anbu, let's have a game. I remember you from when I was a kid. I also remember where you live. So I'm going to stab you in the back with this kunai repeatedly. If you survive more than 20 seconds, I'll leave your family alone. If you die then let's just say I'll murder your wife and shave her skin off with a kunai while your daughter is tied down watching, then kidnap your daughter and sell her as a sex slave to Gato Industries in Wave. Got it?!" Naruto yelled. The Anbu was desperate. He didn't want to die and he didn't want his family to die so he tried to escape. He stopped licking Naruto's shoes and coat his fists into fire and punched Naruto as hard as he could. He swore he saw Naruto's head tear off. He heard a voice across the forest.

"That's not fair. For cheating I'll kill your and do what I said to your family but I'll rape your daughter!" Then the clone exploded and pieces of the man's body flew in the air. Naruto wasn't really gonna kill the family or rape the Anbu's daughter. He just said that so that the Anbu would die thinking his family was gonna die.

Naruto thought he was gonna feel guilty from his first kill but he loved it like it was a game. It was a thrill. The rush. He enjoyed it. That's when he painted the orange parts of his mask with the dead Anbu's red blood.

"I am now truly the Red Fox!"

The Red Fox has gained huge fame through the bingo book.

Name: Unknown

Alias/Nickname: Red Fox

Age: Unknown But Young

Rank: SSS-rank, Flee On Sight

Village: None

Allies/Partner/Team: Reaper (Kenzo Taishu)

Bounties: None

Taijutsu: Kage Level

Genjutsu: Unknown

Ninjutsu: Kage Level

Kenjutsu: Anbu Level

Fuinjutsu: Unknown

Kekkei Genkai: Unknown, Blue Eyes

Weapons: Variety

Known that he painted his mask from his victims blood

The Red Fox would now always be recognized everywhere he went. He was happy he didn't have any counties but that's because he didn't piss any of the 5 Kages off. He stayed at small villages and was paid by the villagers to destroy bandit camps. Of course some bandit camps had Missing-nin but that is where he shined. He'd always brutally murder the nin, then cut the body into pieces. Kenzo was like a brother and sensei to Naruto at the same time. Kenzo is actually 13. He finally figured it out. He's younger by 3 years. It's crazy that a 10 year old is in the bingo book and is said to give Kage level Shinobi a challenge. Like Jiraiya. Naruto was like Itachi, he was never arrogant. The only time he was arrogant was when he pretended to be cocky in order to make his enemies mad and make a mistake. Red Fox was a traveling nin with the Reaper. It continued like this for three years until Naruto went to the Land of Waves to help out. Since the Red Fox always helped out small villages, this one wasn't different. All he has to do is find this Gato person and kill him. Maybe even decapitate him and throw his head into the street with the kanji for Red Fox on his head. Yeah! He'll do that! That's a great idea. You can find the Red Fox and the Reaper walking down a path in the forest to Wave.

"Kenzo, you can kill the bandits and missing-nin but I'm killing the leader this time. What was it? Ummmm... Gato! Yeah him" Naruto said excitingly. Kenzo looked at him and smirked.

"You can kill him as long as Gato doesn't mess with me first. If he annoys me for too long I'll kill him." They kept walking into they saw thick mist. They also heard someone screaming. Of course they went to check it out because our 2 protagonists love violence. At least the killing part.

Naruto closed his left eye while leaving his right eye opened and activated his Managan. He sensed...

"6 chakra signatures! The first five are in a battle and the sixth seems to be hiding his presence deep in the forest!" Kenzo looked over and nodded. Naruto jumped into the must recklessly just in time to destroy a water clone. Everybody looked at this mysterious guy curiously.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked. Naruto then smiled under his mask with his Managan glowing.

"I am the Red Fox." Naruto responded calmly. Kakashi started wide eyed while the Genin didn't know who this Red Fox is. Kakashi began to speak.

"Narumi, Sasuke, Sakura! Run now! I'll distract him long enough!" They all just stood there until Sasuke began to speak.

"Why should we run away? Is it because of him?" Sasuke said while pointing at Naruto. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm an Uchiha Elite! I bet I can take this guy on easily and he won't land a single hit!" Sasuke said proudly. Naruto just stood there silently for a minute before giving off a quick laugh. Sasuke glared.

"What's so funny?"

"You made my day Uchiha. I haven't had anyone say that to me with a straight face in a long time." Naruto said happily. Naruto then looked at Kakashi.

"Sharingan Kakashi, why don't you show these kids who I am." Kakashi took out his bingo book and went to the page the Red Fox was on. He passed it to the whole team and they had shocked faces as they read the page.

"Now onto business, Zabuza Momochi, you wouldn't happen to know where Gato is right?" Naruto said changing the situation.

"What would you accomplish if I told you" Zabuza responded.

"I heard Wave is in trouble because of him and being the good sport I am I decided to kill him. These Konoha-nins are also against you wish makes 5 against one. 6 against one if Kenzo gets out here and 6 against 2 if that other ninja shows up from his hiding place." Everybody had wide eyes. The Genin read about the Rapper because his page was next to the Red Fox. Also because there was another ninja they didn't sense. Kakashi was relieved because even if this Red Fox looked no older than his team, having a Kage level Shinobi on his side will help them. As expected the one dressed as a hunter-nin jumped next to Zabuza and the Reaper jumped next to the Red Fox.

"You Konoha-nins are strong enough to take on the hunter-nin together. Me and Kenzo will kill Zabuza while you guys kill him." Naruto strategized while pointing his finger at the targets. It was then that a girl that looked like a copy of Naruto spoke.

"Do we have to kill him?" Narumi asked and Naruto looked at her in her eyes.

'Oh shit!'

"We are ninja. That's what we do. I had my first kill when I was 10. Kakashi? If I know you as well as the bingo book, why is someone as famous as you leading genin on a possibly A-rank to S-rank mission that haven't had their first kills yet?" Naruto asked wanting answers. He hated Konoha but not even he thought Konoha's egos were this high. Kakashi tried to think of an answer but he couldn't. Sweat was building up.

"The client lied about this being a C-rank." Kakashi responded swiftly.

"Hn" Naruto disappeared.

Naruto reappeared behind Zabuza and swung his sword in attempt to decapitate him but he ducked. Zabuza then turned around and swung back as he was building up adrenaline. Naruto caught the sword with his hand and threw it in the air. He did quick handsigns.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet!" The dragon caught Zabuza's sword and literally ate it before dispelling. Zabuza was beyond pissed.

"You little shit! You destroyed my sword!" Before Zabuza could do anything, Naruto jumped in the air using his chakra in his legs to make him higher.

"Doton: Earth Spikes!" Spikes came out from under Zabuza and pierced his stomach, chest, then head at that order and Zabuza fell down dead. The hunter-nin now identified as Haku looked at the seen and screamed.

"Zabuza-sama! I'll kill you!" Haku charged at Naruto. Naruto smiled as Haku stabbed Naruto in his heart with a kunai. Then...

BOOM!

It was Naruto's clones and it exploded leaving bits and pieces of Haku's body dropping from the air. Kakashi was happy. He did feel a bit mad that a kid beat Zabuza Momochi and Haku in just a few moments when it took him and his genin team a long time. Kenzo shunshin'd next to Naruto.

"Let's go. We are done here. Let's find and kill Gato, Red Fox. Until we meet again Konoha." Kenzo said as he was about to teleport but Narumi yelled.

"Stop! Wait!" This caused the two to stop.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"How?!" Narumi asked. "How did someone the same age as me just kill two Shinobi that I had no chance of beating?! How are you a Kage level already?! Why am I do behind everyone?!" Narumi yelled while tears started to poor from her eyes.

"I was deadlast at the academy but I always trained to get stronger. But then my brother left! That pushed me even harder and I was going to use this mission to prove how much stronger I gotten!" Narumi yelled causing a scene. Naruto just "Hn'd".

"Tell your sob story to someone who cares" Naruto said before he shunshin'd with Kenzo. Narumi started crying again. Sakura didn't know what to say because she was a civilian before this. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Sasuke didn't care.

'Don't I have the best team ever.' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

Naruto was now using his Managan to hunt Gato. He is currently really angry.

"Damn sister talks too much. She wants to break down and cry just because 2 strangers are stronger. Having a damn breakdown when she has 2 loving parents that train and care for her. Hn, she always bullied me before I left and now me leaving drived her. Hn!" Naruto yelled. Kenzo grinned.

"Looks like some blonde haired baka needs to let off some steam. I found Gato. He's in that hideout. Kenzo said pointing to the Southern part of the small village. Naruto would let his anger off on the bandits there. Terrifying screams could be heard that night.

3 months later

Even if Naruto is a wondering nin he still needs to have an official rank. That and he wanted to fight strong people. That's why Naruto entered the Chuunin exams a month ago. But now here he is in the final stage. And to Naruto's unfortunate bad luck he has to fight Narumi in the second to last round with Sasuke vs. Gaara being the last fight. Naruto had been doing just fine. He was staying at a hotel and was 'tolerating' Konohagakure just fine until he seen that 'man'. 'He' was there to give a speech at the end of the second Forest of Death examinations. Minato trained Narumi a lot because she was going up against the Red Fox. Minato didn't know much about this guy but he didn't like him. He always seemed to be on guard and always had a hateful look in his eyes. He had black hair. A red mask with a black design. And he was around Narumi's age group. For someone that young to be considered Kage class was amazing. That's why he took Narumi through hell during they're training. But the match was starting. He was sitting at the Kage box with the Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, and the Tsuchikage. Minato was a bit worried because they were allowed to kill in the final exam this year.

Naruto smiled. He was allowed to kill her. This trash. The reason why his life was hell. This was an opportunity he won't miss. He will kill her right in front of the Hokage and then smile at him. The new exam proctor asked if they were ready and they both nodded. Narumi spoke.

"You're the one that killed Zabuza and Haku aren't you? I seen you kill those genin at the Forest is Death too." There was a Jutsu under the arena so that everyone could hear what the fighters were saying.

"You're not going to kill me! I am the daughter of the Yondaime and the Red Death of Konoha!" The crowd cheered as Naruto glared.

"Being born into a strong family doesn't automatically make you strong." Naruto said stoically. Narumi as childish as she was stuck her tongue out.

"Your just trying to scare me. I am strong. I'm the savior of Konoha, the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi!" Naruto sighed.

"This is pointless. Having a nickname given to you by civilians, being heir, and being the Kyuubi's jailor still doesn't automatically make you stronger. Where is your power at? What have you done? And how are you heir if you have an older brother?" Naruto asked curious to how much her ego went up since he left. Narumi glared at Naruto.

"You! You dare embarrass me in front of everybody?! And don't mention my brother again! I will bring him back!" Narumi growled as the Kyuubi's chakra started to rise. Naruto sighed.

"Stupid girl, what does that have to do with my question of you being the heir?" Narumi growled again. Naruto sighed again.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto brought out his swords using the Kyuubi's chakra and charged to Narumi. He was attacking while Narumi was barely able to block with her swords. The swords she had are the Uzumaki Clan swords that are passed on to heirs. This angered Naruto as these were supposed to be his. Naruto started putting Kaguya's chakra into his swords. Kaguya's chakra was collected in his mindscape and the Kyuubi put the chakra inside of herself. Her chakra makes Kaguya's chakra even stronger. So she's been mixing it.

When Naruto did this a black aura was around the swords and in one swing they broke both of Narumi's swords.

"Grrr! I can do more than Kenjutsu baka!"

Narumi started controlling her 1 tail of Kyuubi chakra she could.

"Nine Tailed Rasengan!" Narumi charged at Naruto with hope of hitting him. This made the opportunity perfect for Naruto to test one of his new moves he's been working on. Absorption. If he absorbed this than he would be more powerful and he would return some of Kyuu-chan's chakra.

Naruto held his hand out and grabbed Narumi's Rasengan with it and absorbed it. Narumi, Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were surprised that someone would undo the Rasengan with one hand. Narumi was angry.

"How did you do that?!" She screamed. Naruto thought for a minute.

"I created it. It's a chakra absorption technique."

Minato tried to make a technique like this but failed. He wondered how a kid half his age was able to.

"No more talking, I will kill you." Naruto stated calmly. Naruto teleported behind Narumi and was about to decapitate her with his sword when she bent over and started running away. Naruto frowned behind his mask.

"Running are we? That'll only prolong your death." Naruto responded with a calm and emotionless voice. Narumi lost her breathe and stood at one spot for a few minutes.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Narumi asked. Naruto smiled under his mask. His smile was so big it went from one ear to the other.

"Because I can."

Minato and Kushina was starting to get nervous. Kushina was standing next to Minato with Anbu guarding them. This guy who killed Kage level Shinobi wants to kill their daughter and they can't do anything about it. Not only that but they heard vicious rumors about how this kid dealt with his enemies. Like evisceration.

Back in the arena Naruto and Narumi were having a stare down.

"What if I forfeit this match then?" Narumi said hoping to change this guys mind.

"Then I would laugh knowing that the Hokage failed again because of his daughter forfeiting." Narumi gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean fail again?!" Naruto smirked.

"Oh you don't know that Kakashi is the only living member of the Hokage's squad? Did you forget he failed to capture your lost brother? Did he not tell you about how he failed to save the Uchiha clan because a mysterious masked Uchiha unleashed the Kyuubi?" Naruto finished with Minato sweating profusely.

"Your father is a failure." Naruto simply said. Narumi was now mad.

'HOW DARE THIS TEME SPEAK OF MY FATHER LIKE THIS?!' Naruto seeing his enemies face smiled.

"Seems your ready to go. But are you?" Naruto vanished then reappeared next to Narumi. "... Because I am." Narumi used her 1 tail of Kyuubi's chakra to make claws and started swinging them at Naruto. Naruto pulled out one sword and started dodging and blocking. Narumi then put chakra to her feet and jumped onto the side of the Chuunin Exams arena wall. Naruto did the same and they continued the fight up there. Narumi did a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Narumi shouted when millions of clones appeared. Naruto stopped and thought out the situation.

"Kyuu-chan, can you control a little bit of your chakra inside of her?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Only at short distance. You have to get up close to her." Naruto charged at all of the clones and threw a seal in the air.

"CHAKRA RUSH!" This ability made Naruto as hard as titanium and cut like a sword. He rushed into all of the clones destroying the ones he ran into instantly on contact. He then got to Narumi. He grabbed her and slammed her into the ground in the middle of the arena so hard it left a crater.

'Kyuu-chan now!'

The Kyuubi disrupted all of the chakra in Narumi's system so she couldn't use any Jutsu. That made all of Narumi's clones disperse. Everytime she tried to do a handsign her stomach would burn very bad. Naruto slowly walked to her with his sword drawn.

"This is your end" Narumi looked up teary eyed.

"Why?" Naruto looked Narumi in the eyes.

"Because there is no hope. Because this world is a dark, cold place." Naruto then held his sword up.

Minato and Kushina flashed to where the battle was at in hopes to at least save her. Even if she lost.

Just then Narumi used her own chakra instead of Kyuubi's and shoved a Rasengan straight at Naruto's face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARD?!"

As the Rasengan was at his mask and there was nothing but blue light Naruto was yelling at the Kyuubi.

"What the hell Kyuu-chan?!"

'Sorry but she used her chakra instead of mine. I cannot control get chakra.'

Cracks were heard in Naruto's mask.

'Shit! It's breaking!' Naruto flew to the other side of the arena as his mask was shattered and his Genjutsu making his hair black and ridding of the whiskers were gone. He stood back up to see Narumi, Minato, and Kushina look at his face shocked. They all yelled.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at his 'family'. After glaring he activated his Advanced Stage Managan. He then modified his chakra into a Gunbai. It was black, soul less, alone. Naruto's 'family' stared at it.

Narumi couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Naruto-nii! Is that you?!" Naruto sighed. Is she really that stupid?

"There's no hiding it now." Naruto did a couple handsigns. 'HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!'

The family could see that Naruto vanished but with the last of the mist before it blew away he said.

"You have ruined my plans by revealing my existence. I don't care how long it takes, I will kill you. I am the Red Fox"

The wind blew.

No one in the crowd said anything. The Hokage and his family couldn't say anything. Kakashi, Jiraiya and the other Jōnin couldn't say anything. They were all shocked. During the time Naruto left, Minato punished those who beat him after he discovered Naruto's journal.

Minato was the first to step out of his trance.

"N-No! This isn't happening again! Anbu, bring Naruto back and make sure he doesn't leave the village! If he does I want all available Anbu teams to go hunt him down! I want him alive but if he doesn't come back willingly use force! You can hurt him!" Minato commanded. This was not going to happen a second time. Orochimaru still dressed as the Kazekage and Baki seeing Konoha weaken over the Hokage's son decided to use this advantage and attack now!

Orochimaru yelled.

"Now! Attack!" Pink feathers flew from a Genjutsu and knocked out the civilians. Sand and Sound ninja attacked Konoha. Every part of it too. Kenzo seen this and jumped from where he was watching onto the arena ground then started running into the forest. Minato remembered Kenzo was Naruto's ally so he sent Kushina and Narumi after Kenzo. Minato, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage were going to deal with Orochimaru. After this the Mizukage could have her chance to 'thank' Naruto for helping out bloodline users after they escaped Kirigakure during the war. He was quite attractive to Mei but she'll put that all back for now.

Kenzo was jumping from tree to tree then stopped.

"You Konoha-nin can come out now." Kenzo had sensed them already. Kushina stepped out.

"Where is my son!" She screamed voicing out her emotions. Kenzo grinned.

"Here!" Naruto said as he mysteriously appeared. Naruto looked at Narumi.

"Now I can finally kill you. The source of all the shit I had to take and the one that ruined my plans. I can't continue any of them now that they know I'm Naruto." Narumi was crying.

"Please niisan, come back! I'm sorry!" Naruto smiled again. It was like during the fight when his smile was huge.

"If you think the villagers was taking that shit when they beat me, you have another thing coming from me." Kushina now got into her fighting stance.

"Naruto stop this foolishness and come back to your home right now!" Kushina commanded.

"No. I've never considered that bastards estate my home. A home where I am alone, ignored, locked out at night, starved, and when found beaten by villagers, should never be called a home. Now I can kill you too for my revenge." Naruto activated his Managan again. He was going to have fun.


	6. SCHOOL! :(

Dammit! Well tommorow I have to go back to that hellhole called school for another goddamn year! I am pissed off, but I'm even more pissed that I won't be able to update as frequently because of it! I'll still write but not as fast as I used to. See ya around!


End file.
